Nocturnal
by CielleFuntom
Summary: OneShot. Una noche estrellada, dos amigos hablando del futuro.


Ni Pokémon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

OneShot. Una noche estrellada, solo dos amigos hablando del futuro.

Gracias por leer.

Un hermoso cielo estrellado adornaba los alrededores de Pueblo Paleta. A la orilla del mismo río que los viera competir de pequeños por una vieja Pokébola, dos chicos de no más de 21 años se encontraban tendidos en el pasto mirando las estrellas sobre sus cabezas

"Enserio Ash, tienes que dejar de meterte en problemas con Pokémon legendarios por las regiones en las que andas. Te estás creando fama" dijo con sorna el joven investigador Gary Oak dentro de una camisa color uva y un pantalón negro, su fiel bata sobre su ropa.

"De que te quejas ¿Acaso no te traje algunos datos?" replicó con enfado el famoso entrenador de gorra Ash Ketchump en su habitual ropa, un par de jeans desgastados y una playera negra. Después de todo si vas a viajar hay que hacerlo cómodo.

"Está bien por esta ocasión estas perdonado"

Ash lanzó un gruñido

"Pero en serio deberías conseguirte una novia tal vez así dejes de meterte en problemas y no te perderías tan seguido"

"Si tal vez…" Ash dudó "Oye Gary… ¿Cómo es ella? Digo me refiero a tu nov..."

"Pues te diré es pequeña, debilucha, mandona, gritona, cocina terrible y su carácter ¡Dios! No querrías estar ahí cuando se enfada" dijo Gary levantando los hombros, su rostro contraído con resignación "Creí que lo sabías después de todo viajaste con ella por un tiempo"

"Es igual que tu ¿No, Gary?" Ash llevó sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"¡Claro que no! Yo si sé cocinar" Ash río. Una sonrisa asomó en los labios del investigador "La verdad es que es perfecta es la chica más maravillosa que he conocido y todos estos años estuvo ahí bajo mi nariz" Gary miraba intensamente las estrellas.

"Gary"

"Mmm… ¿Si?"

"Sabes que si la lastimas te mataré ¿Cierto?"

Gary río "Claro, lo sé. Nunca lo hare idiota"

"Eso espero, después de todo ella es mi mejor amiga, es como mi hermana mayor"

El silencio en el que se sumergieron hubiera sido total de no ser por los Pokémon nocturnos del bosque.

"Oye Ash"

Ash volteó la cara hacia el chico a su lado intrigado por el tono tímido en su voz. Gary Oak NUNCA había sido tímido.

Gary ocultó su rostro levemente sonrojado bajo su cabello antes de continuar.

"¿Crees que le gusten los Shellder?"

Ash suspiró, creía que su pregunta sería más grave. A veces no entendía a Gary

"¡Claro!, sabes que tiene una enorme preferencia por los tipo agua ¿Por qué? ¿Le regalarás uno?" Ash se estiró perezosamente.

"La verdad es que atrapé un Shellder Shiny…" Ash abrió los ojos con interés ante la mención de la palabra Shiny "Y bueno mañana la invitaré a cenar, quería meter cierto objeto redondo en su concha y hacerle una propuesta" dijo Gary tímidamente sus ojos en ningún momento se despegaron del cielo.

"¿Le regalarás una Pokébola y le pedirás que te acompañe en un viaje?" Ash gritó entusiasmado ahora su peso apoyado en un codo.

Gary se permitió una larga carcajada "Si, algo así. El mismo Ash despistado de siempre"

"¡¿Qué? Bueno como sea, estoy seguro que aceptará después de todo ella te ama"

"Eso espero" El investigador lanzó un suspiro para después recuperar su habitual carácter "Así que pequeño Ash ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Iras por los viejos Elite Four y por Lance?"

"Nah, Aún no. Quiero ver más Pokémon antes de convertirme en el Maestro Pokémon más grande de todos los tiempos. He oído de una nueva región al este y mañana Pikachu y yo iremos hacía allá. Quién sabe tal vez encuentre a la chica que dices" Los ojos del entrenador destellaban de emoción al hablar de sus próximas aventuras.

Gary lo miraba con una sonrisa. El gran amor de Ash en este mundo eran los Pokémon, si había alguien que mereciera el título de Maestro Pokémon ese sin duda era Ash. Si los vieran hablando así nadie creería que fueron rivales tiempo atrás, siendo honestos ni el mismo lo haría. ¿Alguna vez admitiría que admiraba y apreciaba a Ash como amigo? Se preguntó.

Nah.

"Suerte entonces" Gary extendió un puño hacia él.

"Suerte amigo" Ash golpeó su propio puño contra el de Gary.

Era una noche tranquila en Pueblo Paleta perfecta para hablar del futuro y olvidarse de las rivalidades.

Después de todo ya no eran unos niños…

"Así que ¿A que región iras con ella?"

"Ash… Cállate" Gary lo golpeó.

Fin.


End file.
